¿Quien eres tú?
by Nabiky Saeba
Summary: Una historia de Confianza, Amor y muerte, Haruka es un escritor el cual deja todo para casarse con el hombre al que ama, pero en la noche de bodas muchas cosas pasan. MakoHaru,Mpreg, AU


Hola a todos los lectores de FF que me leen en este momento, me alegra poder empezar una nueva historia y compartirla con ustedes, espero que les agrade y poder aprender de ustedes y perdonen mis errores en el transcurso de esta.

los AmoDoro, Kisusus

 **Capítulo 1**

— Soy una persona correcta y jamás cometo algún error.

Ciudad de Tokyo, una tarde de hermoso sol y clima fresco, un día donde la belleza llovía por todo lados, un día donde una pareja cuyo amor había nacido con un hola, se hacía más puro con un — Si, acepto.

En la iglesia principal de aquella ciudad, donde varios decoradores habían hecho una labor esplendida, lleno de flores blancas y hermosos lazos a juego, se llevó a cabo la decoración para la boda del Magnate y empresario más importante de aquella ciudad, el Sr. Tachibana Makoto y su ahora esposo el Dorcel Nanase Haruka, quienes a partir de ahora serán una familia feliz… o al menos eso esperan.

Familiares y amigos hicieron presencia en aquella fiesta de gran importancia, la prensa y diferentes medios de comunicación de varios países, hacían cola por la exclusiva de tal evento, muchos de ellos tratando por medio de los invitados de hacerse de algún dato con el cual ellos puedan publicar al menos una pequeña nota del evento que acontecía, sin mencionar la seguridad estruendosa que se hacía presente en diferentes partes de lugar.

Por parte de Tachibana, un hombre alto de buen físico, ex nadador profesional y genio en los negocios había un sinnúmeros de socios, familiares y relacionados los cuales no cesaban de extender sus felicitaciones al peliverde, sin mencionar la lluvia de regalos que habían llegado previamente a la mansión de la nueva pareja, a diferencia del lado de Nanase, un Dorcel de figura delgada, piel delicada y ojos tan hermosos como el océano, cuyos familiares se limitaban a una tierna anciana que con delicadeza ofrecía una sonrisa cada vez que su mirada se cruzaba con la su nieto.

La pareja aunque distinta se juraron amor hasta en fin de sus días y así su vida de matrimonio comenzó.

Ambos llegaron al hotel cinco estrellas más importantes de la ciudad, tras haberse despedido de todos sus invitados, Makoto al llegar inmediatamente al cuarto empezó rápidamente a atender algunas llamadas de negocios internacionales las cuales no podía rechazar, sin mencionar el hecho que su luna de miel había sido aplazada para dentro de unos meses cuya agenda del peliverde estuvo disponible.

— Cariño, si necesitas algo puedes llamar a servicio al cuarto, esto me tomara un tiempo y no sé qué tanto me puede llevar. — Expuso el peliverde sacando su laptop de su portafolio y manteniendo su atención a la llamada.

— Pediré algo para cenar — Aplico el pelinegro, ofreciendo una sonrisa — casi no probaste bocado en la ceremonia y quisiera que comiéramos juntos.

Tras sus palabras la puerta en dirección al segundo cuarto de la suite presidencial se cerró sin respuesta alguna.

El cuarto era realmente hermoso, parecía más una casa que un cuarto en sí, tenía una cama enorme y un cuarto que desde donde Haruka pudo observar parecía un tipo de despacho, una iluminación bastante agradable, sin mencionar el enorme televisor que ocupaba la mayor parte de una pared del lugar, pero aunque aquel ambiente era agradable, se sentía más como un lugar apto para trabajar que para llevarse a cabo la primera noche de una pareja de recién casados.

Haruka era un Dorcel tímido, silencioso y muy observador, podía notar cosas que para algunos podría pasar a la vista, detalle que a Makoto llamo la atención desde el momento que se conocieron.

Antes de ser el esposo del Magnate, Haruka era un Escritor de libros de Drama y romance, era muy reconocido de Japón en el círculo femenil y había tenido algunas novelas llevadas a la televisión con buena audiencia pero sin ser un éxito internacional, su imagen no era muy reconocida dado que usaba un seudónimo para sus trabajos y no colocaba su imagen en la contraportada.

Cuando conoció a su ahora esposo fue ante un muy solicitado encuentro por parte del magnate para ver y estrechar la mano de su autor favorito, había leído una de sus obras y había quedado fascinado con aquel trabajo, y anhelaba como un infante conocer aquel que nadie conocía. Gracias a sus contactos y dinero, encontró al editor y tras varios meses de pláticas logro una cena que llevo al amor y más adelante a convertirse en esposos.

La vida individual de cada uno era muy distinta, mientras el Peliverde de arropaba a gusto con el trabajo, el más joven adoraba los momentos tranquilos y es disfrute de una buena taza de chocolate durante un día lluvioso, adoraba el agua, no importaba su presentación.

Mientras el pelinegro recibía de parte de un joven Mucamo lo que sería su primera cena de esposos, Makoto aún estaba sumergido en su mundo laboral, eso ponía a Haruka un poco triste pero era algo que no se podía evitar.

— Usted debe estar muy feliz — Expuso el joven Dorcel que atendía en aquel momento — Bueno, lo digo por sus ropas — Aclaró

Haruka se miró de arriba abajo aun vestía su traje de bodas, un traje de diseñador color blanco, adornado de una hermosa rosa color azul, cultivada especialmente para aquel día, lucía una figura envidiable para cualquier mujer o Dorcel, pues su retaguarda perfectamente formada gracias a sus años de natación en la secundaria había hecho su trabajo en aquel lugar, su cabellera estaba ligeramente a nivel del cuello, lo que le daba un toque sexy, que a juego con su mirada lo hacía bastante popular.

— Gracias — expuso con voz dulce — Si, se puede decir que estoy feliz.

— Imagino que su esposo también lo está, ¿está en el otro cuarto?, ¿me retirare de inmediato para no molestar?— agilizo su deber para no importunar la pareja.

— Oh!, no descuida, termina tu trabajo tranquilo, él está atendiendo unos asuntos del trabajo y…

— ¿Justo ahora?, p-pero si es su noche de bodas, yo… — el rostro de Haruka se mostró sorprendido ante aquel comentario, no es que no pensara lo mismo, pero escucharlo de alguien mas le parecía algo aún más doloroso. — Perdón, creo que he dicho algo que no debería.

— No, no, es solo que él es una persona muy ocupada, todos dependen de él ¿sabes?, además es muy apasionado con su trabajo y yo no quiero que por mi culpa se encuentre en problemas.

— Puede que no sea asunto mío, pero usted debe ser un poco más egoísta, solo mírese, es el primer día de su matrimonio y ya su esposo le ha dejado a un lado, sé que soy entrometido y créame que me he metido en líos por ello, pero usted es un Dorcel hermoso, cualquiera que fuera su pareja hubiera estado desesperado por pasar tiempo con usted, además el será el futuro padre de sus hijos, no sería bueno que esa actitud también los arrope, está a tiempo para poner un stop a ese modo trabajo en aquellos días que son para usted, y uno de esos días es hoy, día de su matrimonio.

— El pelinegro no salía del asombro de tan veraces palabras, sabía que no podía tener aquel matrimonio feliz sin haber aclarado el asunto del tiempo con Makoto, pero aún no estaba listo, tenía la esperanza de que esa lejanía que vivieron durante su relación de novios terminaría el día de su matrimonio, incluso el mismo había dejado su trabajo a un lado para poder pasar más tiempo con él, pero al parecer ese interés giraba de un solo lado.

— Y-yo, tomare tu consejo en su momento, pero no creo que hoy tenga el valor para hacerlo, de todos modos, gracias…

— Nagisa Hazuki, ese es mi nombre, pero me puede llamar Nagi-chan — El joven tenía un pelo rubio y llamativo, su actitud era un poco atrevida pero se ganó de inmediato el corazón del Dorcel.

— Un placer Nagi-chan, yo soy… — Un sonido tras ellos se escuchó de repente

— Debo irme, que disfrute de su cena, muchas felicidades a la pareja — se retiró mientras guiñaba un ojo en señal de apoyo, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

Makoto entro al cuarto aun con el móvil en manos.

— ¿Con quien hablabas cariño? — cuestiono el peliverde al notar la salida de una segunda persona de la estancia.

— Oh!, solo un agradable joven que trajo la cena — comento, tratando de suplicarse a sí mismo que aquella conversación no haya sido escuchada por su esposo.

— ¿Un Mucamo?, no me gusta que hables con esa clase de persona cariño, son inferiores y realmente no quiero que te mezcles, ¿sabes qué dirán los de la prensa si saben que mi esposo está mezclado con alguien inferior?, ash, no quiero siquiera pensarlo. — las palabras del más alto sonaron como un trueno en la cabeza de Haruka, sabía que su esposo era cuidadoso, y asumía que sus acciones se debían a ello, pero ahora acababa de escuchar cosas que lo hacían lejos de la persona que él creía, ¿Qué más había que descubrir del hombre con quien se había casado?, había algo particular en la personalidad de Haruka, aunque fuera tímida, siempre defendía sus ideales y dentro de esos ideales estaba el que todos somos seres humanos y no debemos ser medidos por nuestros bolsillos.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?, ¿catalogas a las personas por su nivel?, ¿qué tal de mí? ¿Qué tipo de nivel me encuentro? — Su voz se volvía un poco fuerte, pues su actitud y personalidad le impedía ir más allá, pero en aquel momento estaba enfadado.

— Tú, eres diferente, eres el escritor que admiro, tienes una reputación decente y tu historial dice que eres una persona correcta y eso está bien para mí.

— ¿Mi Historial?, ¿me investigaste Makoto?, me depuraste antes de salir conmigo — su voz se hacía más dolida, sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar, tocaba su pecho con sus manos, mientras se alejaba de aquel que le hablaba.

— Claro que te investigue, sabes que soy una persona importante, muchos ponen su dinero en mis manos, no puedo simplemente aceptar un extraño en mi vida solo por capricho.

— Entre a tu vida porque tú quisiste — Grito — porque insististe en conocerme, yo estaba feliz en el anonimato y tú quisiste sacarme de allí — Su enfado se había convertido en ira, algo particular en el pelinegro, se enfadaba en pocas ocasiones pero cuando lo hacía, lo hacía en serio.

— Por dios, no seas dramático, solo escuchaste que un magnate quería conocerte y no dudaste — Pronuncio con orgullo, su voz era segura y no se notaba nada irritado.

— Te equivocas, después de tu acoso, mi manager me suplico y yo lo hice por un admirador, un lector que amaba algo que yo escribí, alguien que amaba la lectura tanto como yo, alguien que en su carta expreso como amaba al océano de una manera tan pura como la manera misma en la que lo amo yo, o ¿también investigaste mis gustos para escribirla?

— Por dios Haruka, olvídalo si, es absurdo discutir por un estúpido Mucamo, recoge tus cosas y nos vamos — Makoto giro en sentido contrario a donde se encontraba el pelinegro, tomando el móvil de inmediato marcando algún contacto de la agenda en pantalla.

— ¿Nos Vamos? — sus ojos llorosos no podían creer como había acabado la noche, su noche de bodas.

— Si, mañana tengo una reunión de emergencia y saldré a primera hora, dejarte aquí sería una imprudencia considerando que puede haber prensa en el hotel. — Haruka desconocía al hombre que tenía enfrente, si bien era una persona ocupada y orgullosa, pero definitivamente no era la imagen de un hombre amable y trabajador que creía a ver conocido, su corazón empezó a latir cada vez más rápido, al tiempo que su cabeza empezaba a girar, haciendo así que perdiera el conocimiento de inmediato

— H-haruka, ¿qué te pasa? — fue lo último que puso escuchar mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente.

Eran ya las dos de la mañana en el área de emergencias de un reconocido hospital de la ciudad, Haruka estaba acostado en una cama, atendido por unos de los doctores y amigo de Makoto, el pelinegro aún estaba algo adormilado, cuando ligeramente escucho a su esposo conversando del otro lado de lo que aparentemente era una cortina con alguien conocido.

— ¿Cómo esta Sousuke? — el doctor Sousuke Yamazaki, un importante médico de la ciudad y socio de Tachibana, era uno de sus mejores amigo, no había nada que el Dr. Yamazaki no conociera del peliverde, eran amigos de infancia y confidente mutuo. Era un hombre alto pelinegro, su piel morena lo hacía perfecto para ser el estímulo sexual de casi todos los enfermeros dorceles y enfermeras del hospital.

— Él está bien, solo fue un poco de agitación por estrés y falta de sueño, imagino que como escritor había acumulado mucho cansancio, además de una boda relámpago como la de ustedes.

— Vamos, ya te explique que no tuve opción, era importante para mi currículo un matrimonio y además de la presión de mis padres, Haruka era perfecto, agradable y lo admiro, no tenía nada que perder en este negocio.

— ¿Negocio?, eso es cruel — Yamazaki era una persona honesta y ese tipo de actitud de parte de su amigo le era desagradable.

— Vamos no te enfades, sabes que soy muy calculador en todo, y sin beneficio no tengo alguna amistad.

— ¿Eso me incluye? — Comento mientras tomaba un sorbo de café

— Jajaja no, tu eres especial — el peliverde se lanzó sobre este jugueteando con su cabello

— Hey, cuidado con mi café — Defendió

— Dime, ¿aun lo amas? — Cuestiono el pelinegro

— ¿Te refieres a Haru?, no lo llamaría amor, pero me gusta, eso ni yo lo puedo negar. — Dijo en un tono serio

— No, Hablo de Rin — La cara de Makoto cambio de semblante inmediatamente escucho ese nombre, su seriedad se tornó algo inquieta

— No menciones ese nombre, recuerda que Haruka está del otro lado

— Has dicho cosas peores y el sigue a solo una cortina de nosotros — Makoto corrió en dirección a la cama donde estaba dormido su esposo al recordar su presencia, encontrándolo aun con los ojos cerrados y en silencio — te recomiendo dejarlo aquí esta noche, mañana podrás recogerlo y que descanse un poco más en casa, tu vete y atiende tus asuntos, aún tengo el turno de la noche por lo que me encargare de él.

— Si es contigo estaré tranquilo. — Makoto salió en dirección a la salida dejando a su amigo de infancia al cuidado de su esposo.

— Ahora puedes llorar si quieres — Pronuncio el pelinegro tras sentirse seguro de que estaban solos.

— ¿Acaso solo soy un negocio?— Haruka estallo en llanto, parecía un niño llorando, no le importaba quien estuviera a su lado, o si esta persona le pudiese contar a su esposo, no podía aguantar aquel nudo en su pecho, necesitaba llorar y aquel era el momento para hacerlo.

Lloro, sollozo hasta que su ser se sintiera satisfecho. Luego de que cuerpo no pudiese llorar más, y estuviera tranquilo Sousuke empezó a hablar — ¿Estas mejor?

— No —contesto a secas, el tono rojizo nublaba el azul de sus ojos.

— Puedes llorar un poco más si lo deseas — Sousuke mostró una cálida sonrisa en apoyo, extendiendo un pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas.

— No me serviría de nada ¿Cierto? — marco su rostro en atención al pelinegro

— La verdad no creo, pero tampoco guardártelo

— ¿Por qué no estás trabajando, no tendrás problemas por estar aquí?

— No, para ser honestos no estoy de turno, mi posición es un poco más privilegiada al ser el hijo del Director del hospital — Tomo dirección a la cama al lado de la de Haruka y se recostó como si fuese a dormir.

— Pero le dijiste a Makoto que estabas de turno, ¿por qué mentir?

— Piensa, pasar la noche con un hermoso Dorcel, ¿Quién dudaría? — La cara de Haruka se tornó mucho más roja de su estado anterior — jajaja es una broma, note que despertaste y no quise dejarte solo, no me malinterpretes a si soy.

— Dime algo Yamazaki San

— Oh! Sabes mi nombre — dijo en tono alegre

— Lo dice en la bata — aclaró

— Jajaja Si, Continua — Cada vez que Yamazaki sonreía, Haruka no podía ignorar lo cálida y alegre que esta se sentía, por algún motivo pensó, que él podría ser alguien en quien confiar.

— ¿Qué crees que debo hacer?, enfrentarlo no creo que sirva de algo — Su estado melancólico volvió a surgir

— Entonces enamóralo, no te rindas sin haber hecho el "trato", el todo lo ve como un negocio, ¿por qué no lo cierras?, haz tu el acuerdo del negocio, y pon tus términos, enamóralo a tal punto que tú seas lo único que pueda pensar, él es mi amigo y puedo decir que el necesita a alguien que lo saque de la monotonía laboral y creo que tú puedes ser esa persona.

— ¿y Rin? — De algún modo Sousuke ya esperaba esa pregunta — Ustedes mencionaron a esa persona — Haruka era muy meticuloso, media cada detalle, su trabajo como escritor lo exigía y aunque tímido de tonto no tenía un pelo.

— Si realmente lo quieres para ti, no debes olvidar ese nombre. — Su voz cambio a un tono más serio.

— Entonces, me pides que vaya a vivir mi vida de casado e ignore el hecho de que puede haber alguien en quien mi esposo piense, pero que al tiempo este pendiente de esa persona. — Haruka se intentó levantar de la cama sintiendo un ligero mareo.

— No te muevas, aun esta algo débil y los sedantes te mantienen algo mareado — Sousuke le tomo de brazos y ayudo a regresar a la cama — Makoto tiene sentimientos hacia a ti y eso es algo que depende de ti para hacer crecer, piénsalo y ahora descansa, yo estaré aquí hasta que estés listo para ir a casa.

Mientras los ojos se cerraban lentamente al empezar a quedarse dormido, Haruka pronuncio — Sabes, me hubiera gustado que él se hubiera quedado aquí conmigo, que sostuviera mi mano y con un beso en la frente me diga buenas noches cariño, que se hubiera negado a dejarme aunque sea contigo.

— Soy tan mala compañía — Sonrió, mientras que Haruka quedo dormido al concluir.

Sousuke, se acercó y acaricio la melena del Dorcel, pensando para sí mismo — Solo espero que por mis sentimientos egoístas Makoto no te dañe, porque cargare con esa culpa por el resto de mi vida.

Continuara...


End file.
